doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alí Rondón
Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo }} '''Alí E. Rondón es un actor de doblaje de venezolano, que actualmente es narrador de documentales para los canales A&E, History, Bio, Fox y Discovery. Es mejor conocido como la voz de Alfred en Batman: la serie animada. Filmografía 'Animes' * Vacaciones de verano - profesor de Mónica * Blue Dragon - Odín / Aldo (padre de Jiro) * Nodame Cantabile - Charles Auclair / Voces adicionales * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Padre y Raven Documentales *My Night with Haendel - Jonathan Keates (narrador) *Archaeology (Masada) - John Rhys Davies (narrador) *Mined Field - Peter Jennings (narrador) *Epic America - Michael J. Hayes (narrador) *La magia de las palabras - Héctor Anaya (narrador) *En la serie de programas TED TALKS (conferencias sobre Tecnología, Entretenimiento y Diseño auspiciados por Stanford University, EEUU) ha doblado a Sugata Mitra, Joachin de Posado y Chris Anderson 'Películas' * A Bucket of Blood - Lou * Postcards from Cliff Barnes - George Clooney * American Werewolf - John Woodvine * Estación Central - Otavio Augusto * De navíos, ron y chocolate - Narrador * John muere al final - Glynn Turman * El camino a Santiago - Martin Sheen * Man from Elysian Fields - James Coburn * The Railway - Colin Firth * Verónika Decide Morir - Victor Steinbach * La Huida - Treat Williams * Safelight - Jason Beghe * Paranoia - Richard Dreyfuss * Rampart - Ned Beatty * Bernie - Larry Jack Dotson * Trekkies - Jimmy Doogan (Sr. Scotty de Viaje a las estrellas) * Killing Season - Robert De Niro * St. Peter - Andrés (Manrico Gammarota) * Rahasya - Ramesh Deo * No Problem - Comisionado de Policía (Shakti Kapoor) * Phata Nikla - Director (Tinnu Anand) * Señor Manglehorn - Letreros * A murder in the park - David Protess (Kevin Adelstein) * Kid Kulafu - Letreros, Entrenador (Adrian Hillana) * Unnatural - Buffalo (Graham Greene) * Feng Shui - Señor (John Achaval) 'Películas animadas' * Batman: la máscara del Fantasma - Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * El deseo de Wakko - Pep (Ben Stein) 'Series animadas' * Batman: la serie animada - Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * Superman: la serie animada - El Parásito (Brion James); Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * Animaniacs - Mel Gibson, Pep (Ben Stein), Tympannini (John Rhys-Davies), Beethoven, Abraham Lincoln, Orson Welles, Alfred Pennyworth (parodia en Kikiri Boo) * ¡Histeria! - Abraham Lincoln * Taz-Manía - Hugh * Pistas de Blue - Señor Sal * Pinky y cerebro - Mel Gibson, Bill Clinton, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Fidel Castro, Beethoven, Steven Spielberg * Martha habla - Drácula * Blaze and the Monster Machines - Monster Machine Christmas-The voice of christmas (Carl Reiner) 'Series de TV' * Postales de Cliff Barnes - George Clooney * La batalla de los dioses - Narrador (Stan Bernard) * Trial and Retribution - Willis Fletcher (David Fleshman) * Kimora: Mi Vida Fabulosa - Richard * Video Fashion Show - Christoph Lemaire, Pierre Berge, Oscar De la Renta, Jean Louis Dumas, Karl Lagerfeld, Emmanuel Ungaro, Jean Charles De Castlebejac, Jean Pierre Braganza, Dennis Basso, Ralph Pucci, Hal Rubenstein, Sam McKnight, Terry Barber, Eugene Souleiman, Manolo Blahnik, Stefano Tonchi, Michael Bloomberg, Dan Stevens, Sou Fujimoto, Bibhu Mohapatra, Franco Moschino * Guerras Mundiales - John Major * Penny Dreadful - Oscar Putney (David Haig) * Mega Disasters - Narrador (J. V. Martin) * ¿Quién da más? - Narrador (Thom Beers) * Ice Pilots - Narrador (Michael Daingerfield) * Little Women L. A. / Terra's Little Family - Dr. Jick * American Take Down - Letreros, Narrador * Snapped - Letreros, Nolan Clay * Stan Lee's Superhumans - Bryon Ferguson, Robert Cohen * Anciant Aliens - Nick Redferm, William Bramley * Brad Meltzers Lost History - David Lain * The Curse of Oak Island - Nick Burchill, Fred Shuman * Blood and Flory the Civil War in Color - Allen Gueizo * Doctor Who - Winston Churchill (Ian McNeice) / Eldane (Stephen Moore) 'Telenovelas brasileñas' Otávio Augusto: * Fiera herida - Alfonso Henriquez * Graciosa - Vasconcellos * La próxima víctima - Ulisses Carvalho * Encuentro marcado - Sinesio * Por amor - Pedro Vianna * Doña Flor y sus dos maridos - Calabrese * Andando en las nubes - Alex Daniel Dantas: * Fuerza del deseo - Bartolomé * Laberinto - Urbano Fonseca * Corazón Gitano - Tadeo * Ángel malvado - Tadeo Facchini Flavio Galvao: * Mujer - Doctor Celso * Sueño Mío - Joao Fontana * Cuerpo Dorado - Orlando Almir Sater: * Pantanal - Yereu Trinidad * El rey del ganado - Aparício (Pirilampo) Jackson Costa: * Renacer - Padre Livio * Te Odio, Mi Amor - Ulises Favio Junqueira: * Salomé - De Paula * Chiquinha Gonzaga - Joaozinho ↳ Otros: * El portador - Álvaro (Roberto Pirilo) * El dueño del mundo - Humberto Nogueira (Marcelo Serrado) * El Alienista - Diputado Galvao (Antonio Calloni) * Memorial de Maria Moura - Alcalde de Gerais (Sergio Brito) * La próxima víctima - Paulo Soares/Arnaldo Roncalho (Reginaldo Faria) * Cara & Cruz - Rómulo (Antonio Grassi) * Xica da Silva - Dr. Lorenzo (Walney Costa); Damian (Romeu Evaristo); Cap. Sebastián (Mario Cardoso) * Hilda Huracán - Muller (Henri Pagnoncelli) * La Muralla - Don Gonzalo (Edwin Luisi) Telenovelas Portuguesas * O Beijo do Escorpiao (El beso del escorpión) - Antonio Furtado (Nuno Homem de Sá) Telenovelas Turcas ''' * Karadayi - Erdal Engin (Cenan Camyurdu) Otros datos * Ocasionalmente hace trabajos de doblaje para series animadas de Nickelodeon JR, Discovery Kids. Fox Kids y Sony. * Entre 1996 y 2015 ha narrado documentales sobre las vidas de Bill Clinton, Barack Obama, Houdini, Robin Hood, Hugh Heffner, Winona Ryder, Hugh Jackman, Meryl Streep, Tom Clancy, Daniel Craig, Brooke Shields, Robin Williams, Elizabeth Montgomery, Los Bee Gees, Jeff Bridges, Angelina Jolie, Clint Eastwood, Whitney Houston, Johnny Deep, Carmen Miranda, José I. Lula Da Silva, Nicole Kidman, Heath Ledger, Tom Hanks, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Juan Pablo II, Los Impresionistas (Claude Monet, Camille Pisarro, August Renoir, Berthe Morisot, Edgar Degas) y los latinoamericanos Simón Diaz, Oscar D León, Fernando Botero, Oscar Arias, Ruben Blades, German Valdez (Tin Tan), Carlos Gardel, Armando Manzanero y Julio Bocca para las cadenas '''A&E y Biography. * Ha doblado a Pat Duke, narrador estadounidense de Swamp People (Amos del pantano) en las temporadas 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 y 2015. * En la actualidad dobla las voces de diversos personajes en talk shows, realities, series de acción, largometrajes y documentales producidos por cadenas europeas (de los idiomas danés, alemán, inglés, francés, italiano, portugués, húngaro, catalán, noruego, checo, ruso, sueco y turco al español). Rondón|Alí